


Notice-me, Saru

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 69 omg why did I write this, M/M, Misaki is an angry little kitty anxious he isn't loved, OMG IT'S SHAMEFUL OK SORRY, PWP, Saruhiko IS in love, Tumblr Prompt, rimming too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it had been possible, Misaki would have blushed harder. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already redder than the reddest of Anna’s dress, but he still felt his face heating up. “I—er…I was passing by and just thought I’d say hi. I missed you, no—no big deal.” It was the most stupid thing he had said since the beginning of the night, but Misaki had no idea what else to say to explain himself. All his insecurities seemed too idiotic to be spoken aloud and now that he was here,  he couldn’t justify himself properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice-me, Saru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed”
> 
> And I got suggested by you (LOL YOU’RE SHAMELESS) that 69 would be interesting. RIGHT! I might have add other things too lol :3
> 
> You also wanted Misaki to be self-conscious and ask for Saruhiko’s attention, being an angry little kitty all anxious. ;_; I hope it’ll meet your expectations.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing and I hope you’ll be happy <3
> 
> Beta-read by xladysaya THANK YOU SO MUCH!

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” shouldn’t have been answered by a whimpered “I miss you, for fuck’s sake.” It’s what happened nonetheless. It was past two in the morning, and the night wouldn’t be over anytime soon.

Saruhiko had worked too much lately. He was working so late he hadn’t managed to make it to Misaki’s apartment anymore those days. Once he was finished with all the reports, he’d go straight to bed at the dorms, that’s how it was. It had been like that for three weeks, and he’d only seen Misaki on his two days off since then. And he have been so exhausted they had barely had sex. More like Misaki had snuck under the kotatsu when Saruhiko was dozing off above a plate of omurice and had sucked him off. Saruhiko had fell asleep right after spilling himself in the redhead’s mouth. Since then, nothing.

It’s not like Misaki was afraid or freaking out. Or maybe, but no, it wasn’t that, it was  just—

Dammit, he knew Saruhiko had a lot of work, he shouldn’t be _scared_. They were a couple, they had spoken the words some months ago, and if they still didn’t live together it was because all this was still very new. Not to mention Saruhiko had to deal with so many things at Scepter 4 now that Slates were down… Nah. Misaki shouldn’t have been worried. Or maybe?

It’s just that Friday had come fast, the whole week having been a blurry succession of events, and here the week-end was upon them again and Misaki was starting to feel restless. Not to say insecure. What if Saruhiko didn’t have time for him? And what if he did, but actually didn’t want to waste it on Misaki?

After all, it could be that the blue clansman had enough of the redhead already. Maybe now they’d reached the final stage of their always-the-rollercoaster relationship, in other words: being a couple, maybe… maybe Saruhiko didn’t want him anymore.

Misaki knew he was being stupid and simply was overthinking it a lot. But nothing could appease him. Not Kamamoto offering to watch a movie –which had been a sappy romantic story-, and certainly not Chitose, claiming his last ephemeral girlfriend had snuck into his flat to wait for him naked on the kitchen counter, ready to… “DAMMIT!” Misaki punched the pillar framing the high gates of Scepter 4.

“Oi oi, Yata-kun! What was that about?” A cheerful voice greeted him and a second later, a ginger haired man stepped out of the shadows. Andy Domyoji was smiling brightly at him, opening the gates already. “Came to see Fushimi-san? It’s been a long time since we last saw you! He should be pleased, I’m going to—“ Andy was already fishing out his PDA but Misaki jumped in and stopped him.

He got a puzzled look in return and smiled sheepishly. Domyoji was a really enthusiastic and energetic person…no wonder Saruhiko had a hard time coping with him. Misaki, on the contrary, appreciated him a lot, despite the blue coat. But, right now, he sure didn’t need Andy to call for his boyfriend.

“Please, don’t tell him I’m here? I’m going to wait for him in his…room?” the redhead asked, clutching his skateboard with embarrassment.

Andy’s face seemed to glow all of a sudden. Then he approached HOMRA’s vanguard and elbowed him in the ribs, as if they were long friends. “Aaaah I see! You’re going to give him a surprise! Nice idea Yata-kun! I’ll lead you to the dorms then! And it’ll be our little secret!” Then, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Misaki’s arm and dragged him along.

It was past midnight, and Misaki already regretted his stupid decision.

 

How he ended up naked, though, was a different story. Initially, he had just planned to come here and, indeed, surprise his boyfriend and spend the night there, even if the bed was tiny, because he needed some reassurance. But now he wasn’t so sure. Saruhiko really didn’t like it when people were too nosy or tried to step into his own business. But on the other hand, Misaki was his goddamn boyfriend! He had the right to sneak into his room and surprise him to show him how much he cared about him and…

He was fooling no one. He was just freaked out about the thought that Saruhiko had enough of him already.

But then, maybe it was his fault? Maybe he didn’t try hard enough when Saruhiko was over working and needed support? Misaki had no idea what he was doing when it happened, but he’d been thinking and overthinking about too many things, so when 2:00AM blinked on the clock on Saruhiko’s bedside table, he just pulled his shirt off.

There wasn’t a kitchen counter in that room. Merely a cooktop over a mini-fridge. It wasn’t new, they had a big kitchen somewhere in the mansion, with a wide space where the squad could eat their meals when they were in the mood for socializing. It was available every night and every day actually. Misaki bet Saruhiko was the only person who, if deciding to eat, retreated in his room to do so.

Anyway, the point was, he wasn’t going to lay atop that thing naked to wait for his boyfriend to fuck him. But maybe he could simply do the same in Saruhiko’s bed, just to make a point?

Once he was naked, the sheets awkwardly pulled up to his chin, he felt so terribly stupid, though. That wasn’t sexy, was it? Misaki was there, completely naked, all shrunk in on himself, the covers wrapped around him because he felt too self-conscious. At best, Saruhiko would laugh, at worst, he’d yell and throw knives at him…

He really felt like an idiot then, and as minutes passed by, couldn’t stand his nakedness anymore. He wanted to put his clothes back on and jump out of the bed.

Misaki looked at his clothes, which he had packed on Saruhiko’s chair, and resisted the urge to put them back on. Instead he went for the door, and turned the lights off. Maybe that would make it better? Less embarrassing?

But it didn’t.

He just dropped the idea right then and there, ready to dress again and turn the lights on when footsteps approached the door. They were awfully close already. Misaki had been too engrossed in his thinking to hear them. And when he heard the sound of the doorknob, he barely had the time to jump back in the bed blindly.

Lights were switched on again the moment he tried to gather the sheets to hide himself, his whole body burning with an intense shame.

He yelled and felt so stupid and exposed he might have fainted if he wasn’t already lying on a mattress. And Saruhiko was there, standing in the doorway, eyebrows so high they were hidden by his bangs and an exhausted look on his puzzled face. His mouth opened once, as if to form Misaki’s name, but he stopped and, instead, closed the door.

Saruhiko took some useless seconds to do so before turning towards Misaki, who was totally paralyzed. It was the most embarrassing thing ever and his train of thought was now going crazy. Saruhiko was either going to kill him or tease him until the end of his life. And yet, what he said was absolutely not what Misaki was waiting for. Maybe the blue clansman was too tired, or had hit his head. Whichever it was, he just deadpanned a “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” that caught Misaki off guard. And that’s how he blurted out the first thing his honest and fried brain could come up with: “I miss you, for fuck’s sake.”

They really were a fucked up pair.

“What?” Saruhiko shook his head. He really looked perplexed. Misaki took this opportunity to cover himself with the sheets for good. He felt too self-conscious, too exposed, and Saruhiko was fucking scanning him with his piercing blue eyes and it was unnerving.

If it had been possible, Misaki would have blushed harder. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already redder than the reddest of Anna’s dress, but he still felt his face heating up. “I—er…I was passing by and just thought I’d say hi. I missed you, no—no big deal.” It was the most stupid thing he had said since the beginning of the night, but Misaki had no idea what else to say to explain himself. All his insecurities seemed too idiotic to be spoken aloud and now that he was _here,_  he couldn’t justify himself properly.

“You were passing by?” Saruhiko repeated, looking at where Misaki’s most intimate places were supposed to be under the covers, as if he was mesmerized. He had been looking since he had entered the room, and had continued on and on despite the sheets being pulled over. “It’s 2 in the morning. Don’t tell me you’d thought you’d only say hi, Misaki. I may be tired but the idiot here is you, not me.”

He was drawling, not spitting venomous insults, but it still hurt. It wouldn’t have hurt that much if Misaki wasn’t stressing over these things, though. But right now…

“See?” Misaki yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping the covers. They pooled around his hips, only covering his waist now, but he couldn’t care less. “I’m telling you I miss you and you’re being a jerk!” His heart raced like crazy and he couldn’t breathe evenly. His eyes were burning too, that wasn’t good. “Do you even want to see me anymore?!” Misaki added before cracking an eye open.

And then he saw a Saruhiko gaping. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. It was like Saruhiko had realized he had said something wrong, something he actually didn’t mean, and couldn’t hide it. He must have been more than exhausted. “Mi—Misaki what is that about?” he asked in disbelief.

It helped the redhead calming down a bit. “I’m—I’m glad Misaki is here,” Saruhiko said then, still looking at the other’s body. Again, Misaki felt too self-conscious but at least he was a lot less scared. “You don’t need to be so loud about it, though, it’s annoying and people will hear you.” There it was, the usual drawling and the click of tongue. But it wasn’t meant to hurt, it was just like his stupid smart ass boyfriend. Misaki felt his stomach flutter.

“Yes, I need to be,” he mumbled, a lot less loud, though. “We haven’t seen in each other for ages. I thought—I was wondering—I…”

He was cut off by Saruhiko who actually closed the space between the door and the bed and dropped on the mattress to catch him in a tight and loving embrace. Misaki felt himself be pulled into that demonstration of affection, thin but strong arms wrapping themselves around his chest, and Saruhiko nuzzling his hair, inhaling his scent deeply… “Misaki. I’m glad you’re here,” he repeated in an exhausted voice. “I missed Misaki too.”

Ok, _that_ was the Saruhiko he knew only in their intimacy, loving and caring and clingy. Maybe he had been overthinking it a bit…but it still remained the fact that he felt like Saruhiko hadn’t paid enough attention to him. And of course, Misaki knew it was because of his huge amount of work. But he stupidly had a huge need for love in the meantime, too.

The redhead angled his head and went for a chaste kiss, still very self-conscious about his body but desperately needing to kiss his boyfriend at last. Saruhiko met him halfway, his hands travelling higher to cup his jaws. When they parted, some seconds later, Misaki’s heart was racing silly in his chest. “You’re still naked in my bed, though,” the blue clansman pointed.

The skater flushed once more, gripping the sheets that still covered his waist and approximatively all of _that_ area. “I—I wanted you to notice,” he mumbled so fast it was hard to understand. Bad luck on his part though, because Saruhiko did understand. And chuckled. Then grinned like a fox. “Is that so,” he said and pushed the shorter boy against the mattress. The next second he was leaning down and covering his body with his own, his coat falling onto the ground. “Well I noticed you, Misaki. Is there anything else?” Saruhiko taunted, pushing away some red locks from his lover’s forehead. The HOMRA’s vanguard averted his gaze, pouting, then shoved the other in the chest. “Don’t laugh! It’s like you don’t pay attention to me anymore these days, ok? I had to check!” Misaki barked angrily. “Tch. Dumbass,” he added to punctuate his little rant.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and leant again to kiss Misaki’s jaw. Then his mouth trailed needy kisses lower along the redhead’s neck. “Work. Lots of,” the swordsman said, never ceasing the little treatment.

“I was worried,” Misaki admitted in a grunt.

“Don’t be.”

“But you never came to see me,” the redhead went on, unable to stop the flow of his insecurities now it had been opened.

Saruhiko stopped kissing his neck and sat up. Misaki instantly regretted the lack of warmth and contact.

The taller one seemed to evaluate him, his piercing blue gaze travelling over his exposed body. “If you expect apologizes, you won’t have any. Not my fault,” Saruhiko said, a bit stiff.

Misaki straightened too to face him, hurt by the words more than he thought he would. “So it doesn’t even bother you!” he almost yelled.

A click of tongue. “I never said that. Why is it that you always have to draw stupid conclusions?”

“But you won’t apologize,” the skater repeated, his voice raspy.

“No.”

Misaki felt his eyes burn.

“I won’t apologize because my boss is a workaholic freak. I won’t apologize for something that bothers me as much as it does you,” Saruhiko finished, turning away and returning to his usual grumpy self.

But at least, that made Misaki realized he really had exaggerated things and didn’t consider a minute Saruhiko was maybe as affected as he was. All of a sudden, he felt guilty and couldn’t resist and launched himself at the dark haired man. His forehead bumped against Saruhiko’s jaw. He’d been close to knock him down and heard a gasp he covered with his own whimper. But it felt right, better and Misaki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend anyway. It was clumsy and desperate but they both needed that embrace.

“Sorry. I just freaked out. I guess I really missed you, you know. So I wanted to see if I hadn’t done anything err… wrong I guess,” Misaki groaned, face buried in the crook of the other’s neck.

“You really are an idiot,” Saruhiko only replied before tackling him back to the mattress, pinning him there to kiss the air out of him.

And Misaki couldn’t care less about suffocating in that heated kiss. It was the last proof he needed. Or so he thought, until Saruhiko, as stubborn as ever, decided to give him more. “I’ll show you how stupid you can be.”

And then the pair of lips glided over the redhead’s skin, searing hot, to devour the young man entirely. Saruhiko started unbuttoning his vest and shirt, getting rid of them while kissing, licking, biting and sucking at Misaki’s neck and chest thoroughly. Within a minute, Misaki’s brain had gone blank and all his little insecurities had vanished, pushed away by the desire and the strong feelings that overwhelmed his heart and small body.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing nothing. How bold of you, Misaki,” Saruhiko eventually taunted after some time. Misaki’s chest was already covered in love bites and other red marks. He had turned into a trembling mess, unable to keep in the moans and stay still. His hands roamed his boyfriend’s back and hair and he felt so blissed out already. “What if someone had come in?” The swordsman persisted, smirking against the redhead’s tensed abs.

“Sh—shut up! No one would pay a visit to an asshole like you, I know that!”

Saruhiko bit the flesh of his left hip as a sweet revenge and Misaki tried to squirm away, making the remnant of his protection fall off his waist, exposing his whole bare body to Saruhiko.  And the look of hunger the dark haired man wore instantly made him gulp audibly.

Misaki was already half hard from all the attention he had gotten previously, and when Saruhiko lowered and settled between his legs to actually kiss him once again _there_ , the rush of blood in the lower part of his body was enough to make him feel dizzy.

Hooking his arms around the redhead’s thighs, Saruhiko abruptly pulled Misaki towards him and didn’t hesitate a second, swallowing as much as he could of his boyfriend’s cock. A strangled gasp tore from Misaki’s lips, who immediately bit at his knuckles to muffle the sound.

Misaki started to wonder how he could’ve even thought that Saruhiko didn’t care about him and when Saruhiko bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his cock with fervor, he started feeling guilty as well. His boyfriend was exhausted, it was the middle of the night, and all Misaki could do was to complain and whine and now he got all the attention and it wasn’t fair.

“Saruhiko,” he moaned, tugging on the dark strands of hair. “Saruhiko wait.”

“Mmh,” the latter hummed around his cock, taking him in completely and eliciting the most arousing moan Misaki had ever made.

“Saruhiko! Stop!” The redhead was panting but he couldn’t let him continue. He tugged harder on the hair, already regretting it when Saruhiko stopped and looked up, the swollen tip of Misaki’s cock still in his mouth.

It took some seconds for the redhead to snap out of the trance that the sight had made him fall into. “I want to… I want to do it too. To you,” he said, half groaning.

Eventually, Saruhiko pulled away with lewd ‘pop’ and arched an eyebrow at him. “I thought it was about Misaki tonight,” he said, his voice husky.

Misaki looked at the droplet of saliva hanging at the corner of the other man’s lips. Fuck it was too hot. He gripped his shoulders and pulled his boyfriend on top of him. Saruhiko crawled back there without complaining, but when he tried to kiss the shorter one, Misaki was already fumbling with his fly to get rid of his pants. Saruhiko helped him, kicking them all the way down. Misaki cupped his face in his hand to make him look straight into his eyes. “It can be about the both of us.”

At that, a shudder wrecked Saruhiko’s frame and he leant forward to kiss Misaki hungrily, bucking his hips downward. Their erect hard-ons slid against each other almost painfully and Saruhiko flipped them over, hands gripping at Misaki’s butt cheeks to pull him down and create more friction.

Misaki could have lost it right there. When Saruhiko was taking the lead so roughly, it turned him on more than anything else. Instead he responded to the kiss, his tongue battling against Saruhiko’s as they humped against each other like horny dogs. The bed creaked suspiciously, but neither of them really heard it.

When it became nearly painful, Saruhiko broke the kiss and whispered into his hear. “If you want it to be about the both of us, you need to turn away.”

Misaki froze, his eyes widening. It’s true it was what he wanted but he hadn’t exactly thought it through. His lover was right, though. It’s just that they never had done that kind of thing and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed again. Saruhiko felt it. “It’s ok. It won’t be your first time with me, virgin.” He was clearly teasing him, but the hand running up and down his spine to smooth him was tender.

“You’re the worst,” Misaki groaned but he eventually moved tentatively, and paused when he was on all fours over Saruhiko. “Can we turn the—the lights off?”

Saruhiko frowned and took a deep breathe. He looked so disheveled, Misaki felt bad for interrupting the moment. “Mmh. I guess we can,” Saruhiko answered, clearly not too pleased by the thought but ready to make an effort for his short, blushing boyfriend.

That’s what convinced Misaki. Squeezing his eyes shut, he balled his hands into fists over the sheets. “Tch, nevermind!” was all he mumbled before quickly turning away before he could regret it.

Saruhiko’s flushed and already leaking cock prevented him from regretting anything, though. It almost made him forget he was actually on all fours, reverse to his boyfriend, and that his own dick was hanging over the dark haired man's face.

He was about to lean when a pair of arms circled his body and he was pulled down forcefully, his cock swallowed in Saruhiko’s wide open mouth. He gasped and his blunt nails scratched one of Saruhiko’s thighs. It felt too good. But he definitely couldn’t let Saruhiko do all the work and tried to focus.

It was new that sensation, but it appeared to be one of the best things they’d ever done in bed. Feeling so filled the moment he took his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth, but also pleasured at the other end, as he buried himself into his lover’s mouth…he knew there was no way he could last.

Rocking his hips slowly into Saruhiko’s mouth, he did his best to take Saruhiko in. There was a thing he secretly loved but he would never say aloud. Saruhiko was _big_. Even though he had nothing to compare it too, he had never blushed from himself…but Saruhiko…

Thinking about it, his mouth filled with his boyfriend’s cock as he swirled his tongue around it, and Misaki started rocking his hips faster and deeper absentmindedly, chasing his release blindly.

Somewhere between his legs, Saruhiko was making all sorts of lewd and wet throaty noises, and Misaki himself even gagged on his boyfriend’s cock a couple of times, too eager to take him in completely. But then he suddenly froze again. One of Saruhiko’s arms wasn’t wrapped around his lower back anymore. Neither of them actually. He was aware of the two hands spreading his cheeks and then… Saruhiko’s tongue ran over his balls and a second later it was lapping eagerly at his entrance. Misaki’s cock throbbed painfully, as he pulled away from his boyfriend to cry out.

He resumed sucking on his lover’s cock nonetheless, afraid he would come right there and then if he had nothing to focus on, and melted when a finger passed through the first resistance and Saruhiko buried it in to the knuckle. Misaki closed his eyes, sucking harder to muffle another cry. It was too late, though. He knew he was done for when Saruhiko moaned and pushed another finger in, scissoring them as he took Misaki’s throbbing cock in his mouth again.

The tip hit the back of his throat when Saruhiko’s fingers brushed over Misaki’s prostate, and he came in a strangled cry, releasing inside his lover’s mouth while spams wrecked his body.

Everything happened too fast anyways. Saruhiko pushed him away gently but forcefully and the next thing he knew, his boyfriend had crawled back between his legs and forced his way inside of him, going hilt-deep in one go. The only thing Misaki could do was moan louder than ever as his head pushed against the mattress and Saruhiko thrusted inside of him a couple of times before spilling inside of the shorter one. Misaki clenched around his boyfriend’s cock, the sensations overwhelming him so much he felt light-headed. That spot began to feel oversensitive, but he was so blissed-out he couldn’t care less.

Nor did he care when Saruhiko went limp and collapsed on top of him, panting hard in his ear.

He couldn’t catch his train of thoughts, but he knew one thing for sure: he loved Saruhiko painfully. Oh and… another thing: this had been some of the best sex they’d ever had.

They stayed like that for a moment, all sweaty and exhausted and sticky but it still was perfect…until…

 _BAM BAM._ “Is it fucking over?” a voice yelled through the wall that had been hit.

Misaki sucked in his breath, his eyes widening. Saruhiko didn’t react.

“Fuse-san! LET THEM—“another voice, panicked, covered the first.

“I don’t fucking care! If they continue being so loud I’m going to…”

“FUSE-SAN STOP IT!” many voices cut him off and Misaki died right there, in his own little shame, as he wondered _how many_ Scepter 4 members had been there all this time.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tie you to the bedpost, you won’t have to get out of this place ever and face them,” Saruhiko reassured him, kissing his collarbone sleepily.

Maybe Misaki had never hated his life so much before.

 


End file.
